


Un seul penalty

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [64]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Gio is the Best friend ever, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nausea, PROTECT MY BABY, Panic Attacks, Protective Giovane, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il avait manqué un seul penalty mais il n'en tirerait plus jamais.





	Un seul penalty

Un seul penalty

  
Bixente ne se sentait pas bien alors qu'il approchait du but, à peine un mois qu'il était revenu au Bayern après la victoire en coupe du monde de l'équipe de France. Giovane faisait des étirements à côté alors qu'Oliver se positionnait dans les cages. Il savait que ses mains tremblaient, alors il les avait serrées fermement, ses ongles rentrant dans ses paumes, des flashes de souvenirs du match contre l'Italie lui revenaient, les tirs au but le traumatisant. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de tirer à nouveau, surtout pas avec sa mémoire le rendant malade. Il serra les dents alors qu'il déposait le ballon sur le terrain au point de penalty, une nausée commençant à l'handicaper davantage, ainsi que sa tête qui commença à tourner, il devait juste tirer un putain de penalty...

  
Bixente ferma les yeux, ses mains se desserrait alors qu'il se sentait tomber, pourquoi avoir aussi peur de taper dans le ballon... Le sol n'arriva jamais, à la place, il finit dans les bras de Giovane, son dos pressé contre sa poitrine, pendant qu'Oliver les rejoignait aussi, la mine inquiète.

  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu vas bien ?'' Oliver lui demanda

''O-Oui...'' Sa bouche était pâteuse

''C'était quoi ça ? Un malaise passager ?'' Giovane lui posa une question en le serrant plus fort

''Je me suis senti ailleurs quelques secondes, je ne devrais plus tirer les penaltys...''

''Les penaltys te mettent dans cet état ?'' Kahn l'interrogea, mais il ne put répondre

''Ce n'est pas grave, on est suffisamment dans cette équipe pour le faire ! Je vais prendre soin de toi avant que tu ne fasses une attaque de panique.'' Giovane s'exclama en l'emmenant à l'écart du terrain, ses émotions avaient des réels problèmes...

  
Fin


End file.
